Harry Potter, Acreau, and Toukia
by CrazyWitchTrueheart
Summary: Bashing, Lordship, Lies, New School, Horcruxes, and much more coming soon. SLASH
1. Note

**Dear Future Readers,**

 **This is my first story here on FanFiction, so bear with me. I was inspired to write this after reading On An Island In The Sun by Rorschach's Blot. I'll put my own ideas into this and only thing that is same between two stories is different schools and** **country. I'll be posting an OCs chapter next and these will be the main ones for the story, but there will be a lot of OCs. Wolfstar and Nuna are HAPPENING. I don't know who to put with Harry, so y'all put the eight you want to see. And Snapeo is going to be with an OC. I got some great plans, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Crazy Witch Trueheart**


	2. The African American Family

The African American Family

-Keisha Sims

Pureblood

13 years old

August 17

Thunderbird

Entering 4th year

Quidditch

Keisha doesn't like taking people crap and she shows it. She plays Chaser for the Thunderbird House Quidditch team since her second year. Her only friend is Olivia Cooper, but she can't stand a lot of people. She loves Ilvermonrny, but she hates half the students and professors.

-Jamia Sims

Pureblood

Horned Serpent Alumni

History of Magic Professor for 7th year

Keisha's mother and one of the professors at Ilvermonrny. Lady to the House of Sims.

-Ray Sims

Pureblood

Thunderbird Alumni

Transfiguration Professor for 4th year and Quidditch Coach for Thunderbird

Keisha's father, her team's coach, and professor. Lord to the House of Sims.


	3. The Magical Military Family

The Magical Military Family

-Olivia Cooper

Pureblood

13 years old

July 12

Wampus

Entering 4th year

AJROTC

Olivia comes from a long line of Coopers who serve Magical America since the beginning. She's a Cadet Sergeant in the Army JROTC program at Ilvermorny. She on the Armed Drill team and helps with presenting the colors with the Honor Guard at games. After her 8th year, she plans on going into the army like her mom and dad. Her best friend at Ilvermorny is Keisha Sims.

-Charlie Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Marine Corps

Olivia's oldest brother, Gunnery Sergeant, former Head Boy, and former Colonel for Ilvermorny's Marine Corps JROTC program. Out on duty.

-Jayda Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Navy

Olivia's second oldest sibling, Petty Officer 1st Class, former Wampus Quidditch captain, and former Master Chief Petty Officer in the Navy JROTC for Ilvermorny. Out on duty.

-Jayden Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Navy

Olivia's third oldest sibling, Jayda's twin brother, Petty Officer 2nd Class, former Honor Guard commander, and former Senior Chief Petty Officer at Ilvermorny. Out on duty.

-Mia Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Air Force

Olivia's fourth oldest sibling, Staff Sergeant, former Armed Drill commander, and former Major for the Air Force JROTC. Out on duty.

-Tim Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Coast Guard

Olivia's cousin, Fireman, former Head Boy, and former Vice Admiral for the Coast Guard JROTC. Out on duty.

-Alex Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Retired Army

Olivia's mother, Retired Sergeant First Class, Army Healer, former Head Girl, former Second Lieutenant / Bravo Company commander for the Ilvermorny Army JROTC, and Lady to the House of Cooper.

-Joseph Cooper

Pureblood

Wampus Alumni

Retired Army

Olivia's father, Retired Captain, former Head Boy, former Major / Deputy commander for the Army JROTC, former Seeker for Wampus, Auror, and Lord to the House of Cooper.

In the story, Ilvermorny has the ROTC programs, because of the Magical Side of the Military. I don't know much about the Army, Navy, Marines, or Coast Guard. I know a bit about the Air Force because I'm an Air Force Cadet. But, this is one of the things I wanted to do with this story. Correct me if I'm wrong about anything. See Y'all later!

~Crazy Witch Trueheart


	4. The Spanish Family

The Spanish Family

-Camila Ramos

Pureblood

13 years old

August 24

Beauxbatons

Entering 4th year

Camila is a girl who likes to keep to herself but will go off when enraged. She likes drawing and hanging with her friend, Arnold Marsh.

-Sofia Ramos

Pureblood

Beauxbatons Graduate

Camila's older sister, about to get her potions mastery in a year, and future potions mistress.

-Valeria Ramos

Pureblood

Beauxbatons Graduate

Camila's mother, shop owner, and Lady to the House of Ramos.

-Lucas Ramos

Pureblood

Beauxbatons Graduate

Camila's father, Auror, and Lord to the House of Ramos.


	5. The No-Maj First Gen Family

The No-Maj / First Gen Family

-Arnold Marsh

First Gen

13 years old

July 2

Beauxbatons

Entering 4th year

Arnold is really from Britain, but his parents didn't want to send him to Hogwarts. So during the school year, he lives with his aunt near Beauxbatons and with his parents during the summer. He has four friends. Three of the goes the other school and Camila, his other friend, goes to the same school as him. He likes Quidditch, potions, and sleeping.

-Thea Marsh

No-Maj

Doctor

Arnold's mother and works at a No-Maj hospital.

-Rory Marsh

No-Maj

Veterinarian

Arnold's father and works with animals.


End file.
